


i want you (bless my soul)

by percasbeths



Series: 12 Days of Percabeth [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best friend's brother, F/M, No Beta, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: She should shy away from staring at him, but she doesn't bother, which only makes him smile as he tosses his shirt onto the sand, “My eyes are up here.”“Aw, but they’re not as pretty a view.” She teases, and he rolls his eyes, “You’re impossible.”“Uh huh, but you also checked me out when you first sat down.”He grins, “It’s a pretty view.”or, piper and annabeth are best friends and piper has a cute brother.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 12 Days of Percabeth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055423
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	i want you (bless my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "i think he knows" by taylor swift

Annabeth met Piper McLean when she was 12 years old. They clicked instantly and within hours, they were best friends. Along with Piper came Percy Jackson, her cousin who was practically her brother. She’d moved in with Percy and his mom after her dad’s career took off, and Percy was constant in their lives.

They weren’t quite best friends, but Annabeth could, with confidence, call him at least a friend. He made her laugh, had been there for her more times than she could count, and overall she enjoyed his company. With age, though, came other things she refused to deal with, like how when they were 15 and he came back after spending his summer at a swim camp, she couldn’t stop staring at him and the way he was suddenly taller than her. Like how she would get annoyed when she came over at 16 to hang out with Piper, only to find Percy and his girlfriend at the time. Like how, by the time they reached graduation, he was on her mind far too often for it to be normal.

Once they graduated, Piper and Annabeth had decided to borrow the Montauk beach house for one last week of celebration before they started college. It wasn’t like they were parting ways: they’d decided to get an apartment in the city, seeing as they both were attending NYU, but it only felt right to do something together. Sally agreed, but only under the circumstance that Percy join them once he returned from his trip with his friend. Piper complained and cited unfairness, Sally rolled her eyes and reminded her it was, in fact, her beach house.

While they’d spent the first two days binge watching movies and drinking, the third day was blissfully bright and they quickly decided to spend it on the beach. Annabeth curled onto herself and settled on a towel, a book in her hands as she watched Piper attempt to surf: something she never quite learned despite how many times Percy attempted to teach the both of them. She lays back, a laugh leaving her as she watches Piper flip into the water for the third time in a row.

“You’re on the beach and you’re reading? Are you serious?” 

She turns at the words, watching Percy make his way towards her with a towel hanging in his hands. He’s in swim trunks and a loose tee, and his smile makes something in her chest flip. She rolls her eyes, “Sunbathing, actually.”

“You’re going to be a raisin by 45.” He responds, dropping his towel beside her, and Annabeth laughs, “I used sunscreen, but thanks for being worried.”

“Sunbathing and sunscreen don’t work together.”

She shoves him in response, causing him to let out a laugh, “You’re mean!”   
  
“Go home, Jackson.” 

“I’m your adult supervision, Chase.”

“And yet I’m older.” She reminds him, causing his eyes to narrow, “Fuck that one month.” 

She laughs, and watches him stand and remove his shirt. She should shy away from staring at him, but she doesn't bother, which only makes him smile as he tosses his shirt onto the sand, “My eyes are up here.”

“Aw, but they’re not as pretty a view.” She teases, and he rolls his eyes, “You’re impossible.”

“Uh huh, but you also checked me out when you first sat down.” 

He grins, “It’s a pretty view.”

He runs out to the water before she can respond, and she thinks maybe that was the start of it.

  
  
  
  
  


The second time comes when Annabeth and Piper’s heater decides to break down in the middle of winter, a week before finals, and the two are forced to temporarily stay with Percy for a few days.

Sally had offered them to stay back at the house, but there came a sense of independence that they preferred at Percy’s apartment, so they headed there instead. 

“Grover’s staying with his girlfriend while you guys are here, so his room is available. He cleaned up and everything, too, so one of you gets it.” Percy explains, closing the door as both Annabeth and Piper drop their backpacks on the floor in the living room. Piper is quick to claim the room, “Percy, you probably haven’t changed your sheets in weeks.”

“Hey!” She ignores his defense, grabbing her bag and fleeing to shower, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

“For the record, I cleaned them two days ago. So, they’re clean. I wouldn’t make you sleep on my dirty sheets.” He says to Annabeth, and she laughs, “Aw, thanks for caring.”

He rolls his eyes, making his way to the open kitchen and Annabeth follows behind. He opens up the fridge, “You are my sister’s friend, so…” 

Annabeth raises an eyebrow, “I’ve been demoted to just ‘sister’s friend’?” 

He pauses, “Isn’t that what you are?”

She uses a hand to close to fridge, allowing him to turn his attention to her. He’d changed over the course of a single college semester, opting to leave his hair to grow longer and broader shoulders, and something about it causes her heart to stutter. 

She gives him a small smile, “Come on Percy, aren’t you happy you’re getting me in your bed?”

It’s playful, a small comment she expects him to laugh at. That’s how they’ve always been, after all–playful flirting going particularly nowhere (although, she wouldn’t mind if it did actually go anywhere). Instead, though, she sees his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, his eyes studying her face for a second. 

“I’ve thought about it before, but not quite that way.” He says, his voice coming out throaty and leaving Annabeth dumb-founded. He clears his throat, taking a step back, “I’m gonna go grab some food, be back soon. You guys know where everything is.”

It’s not until the door shuts that she exhales.

  
  
  


The comment is buried hours later, lost somewhere in between them getting food and the three of them deciding to start a Hunger Games movie marathon that ended close to two in the morning. Piper was the first to crash, just barely getting up to get to the bedroom and leaving Percy and Annabeth alone on the couch. 

“Bedtime, Chase.” Percy says after a moment, turning off the tv and leaning back against the cushions. Annabeth laughs, “Didn’t know I had a bedtime.”

“Yeah, well, while you’re staying here you do. So, bed.” He responds with his eyes closed, and Annabeth pokes his leg with her sock-covered toe, “Where are you sleeping?”

“Here, duh.” He gestures to the couch, causing her to raise an eyebrow, “You’re sleeping in your living room?”

He finally opens his eyes, nodding, “Yeah, well, you’re taking my bed, so…”

“We can share it, idiot.” She stretches, and Percy stares at her for a moment, “I’m fine on the couch, honestly.”   
  
“Yeah, well I don’t want to be the bitch that stole your bed.” She pokes his leg once again, “Please?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, ‘Beth.” He says the words carefully, and Annabeth sits up, shifting herself towards him, “I won’t be, it’s you.”

“Is that supposed to comfort me?” He raises a brow, and Annabeth smiles, “It should–it’s positive.”

He doesn’t respond, instead standing up and extending both his hands out to her, “Alright, let’s go.”

She doesn’t hesitate to jump up, following behind him into his bedroom. Percy’s quick to toss himself onto one side of the bed, his shirt riding up slightly as he lays down. Annabeth climbs in beside him, burying herself into the pillow as he turns off the lights. The two of them like this is something so foreign to her, yet for some unknown reason, it’s home.

  
  
  
  


Something changed from that night on, and Annabeth can’t complain about it. Percy goes from exclusively interacting with Annabeth in the presence of Piper to texting her endlessly or asking her to hang out, and the flutter in her chest only grows. When Percy texts Annabeth for her and Piper to meet him and Grover for lunch, she’s quick to agree and drags Piper out of the apartment.

“Okay, I know you have like, a crush on my brother and everything, but can I not be forced into these interactions as well? It’s weird.” Piper says, as they turn onto the next block. Annabeth gapes, “I don’t have a crush on Percy.”

“You’ve been crushing since we were 14, I’m not stupid.” Piper responds, “It’s cute. We’d be related if you got married.”

“Okay, one: Did not like him at 14. Two, you’re not siblings, you’re like cousins from the sides of the family neither of you associate with, so we wouldn’t be related, and three, marriage? Really?”

Piper gives her a small shove, “Just please stop with the blatant flirting whenever you two hang out. It’s nauseating.”

“I’m ignoring that.”

“Wish I could ignore the flirting.”

“ _ Piper _ !”

She cackles in response, and Annabeth wants to push her.

  
  
  


“So, how’s NYU treating you?” Grover shoves a fistful of fries in his mouth, and Annabeth shrugs, “It’s cool, I guess. I mean, it’s college, right?”

“Okay, but the parties. I know NYU kids know how to party.” He responds, which makes Piper give him a shove with her shoulder, “You’re absolutely right, too bad we’ve barely experienced it.”

“Didn’t you get invited to one near spring break?” Annabeth asks, toying with the straw of her drink. Piper’s attention turns to her, eyes shining, “You mean the one hosted by the guy who asked you out?”

Annabeth’s quick to kick Piper in the shin, and Percy, who had half zoned out of the conversation, sits up, “You got asked out?”

She shrugs, not quite looking at him but glancing at him for a second, “Yeah.”

“Huh.” He opts not to elaborate, and instead the two watch Grover head out for a late shift and Piper run to the bathroom. Percy shifts beside her, sitting with his back in the corner so he can look at her. Their knees are pressed together, with her hand resting between the two of them, and suddenly it feels like they’re too close.

“So, did you say yes?” 

She turns, resting her head on the palm of her hand as she leans against the table. Her hand moves, her finger drawing circles in the fabric of his jeans. “Why are you asking?”

“Just curious.” His eyes shift from her hand to her eyes, and she gives him a smile, “That’s not why you’re asking.”

He rolls his eyes in response, but there’s a small smirk on his lips. He runs a finger along the hand on his leg, “Answer the question.”

“Someone’s pushy.”

“ _ ‘Beth _ .” 

She pauses. then shakes her head, “I said no.”

He raises one brow, “Why not?”

Her hand runs higher on his leg, and she shrugs once, “He’s not my type.”

“You have a type?”

She laughs, pulling her hand away and sitting up properly. She ignores the thump in her chest as she leans slightly into him, “I do, yeah. Comes in the form of dark hair and completely clueless.”

With that, she excuses herself and heads towards the bathroom, ignoring the way he’d stared at her as the words left her lips.

  
  
  
  
  


Annabeth really hadn’t planned on going to a party. It was the start of spring break, so it only made sense for them to celebrate, yet she wasn’t quite motivated to. Maybe it was the fact that the day at the diner changed nothing between them, maybe it was that it was hosted by a guy who she’d rejected, maybe she just wasn’t in the mood–but overall, she hates it when Piper tosses an outfit on her bed and demands she get ready. 

It’s tiring, she thinks, to still be going in circles with Percy. She knew he was oblivious–that was something she’d learned early on when they were only 14, but she’d expected him to connect the dots, or act upon it, or do something besides send her stupid texts throughout the day. And she knows better than to vent to Piper, yet it all comes out of her as Piper borrows her hair curler while she does her makeup.

“Percy is dense, yes, but you realize there is a very easy solution to all this, right?” Piper finally says, picking up another strand of hair and curling it around the wand. Annabeth pauses, mascara wand in her hand, “What?”

“Just make him jealous.” The words are so simple, and Piper gives her a wicked grin through the mirror, “Just a thought.”

“We’re not in 2014, Pipes. I’m not gonna pull a random guy just to get a reaction out of Percy.” Annabeth rolls her eyes, brushing the mascara through her lashes, and she hears Piper let out a sigh.

“Don’t pull a random guy, pull the same guy that asked you out. Connor.” She shrugs once, turning off the curler, “He’s already into you, you’re gonna be dressed hot, and I texted Grover and Percy to both come, too.”

She stands, picking up one of Annabeth’s lip glosses off the table, “Just flirt a little, see where it takes you. Percy likes you, yeah, but he needs that push before he can actually do anything.”

Annabeth hadn’t planned on listening to Piper’s advice. For as much as she loved her friend, the idea of making Percy purposefully jealous was idiotic to her and she thought she wouldn’t need to do it. Yet, for some odd reason, she found herself levitating towards Connor throughout the night. 

They were in a house in Brooklyn, belonging to the Stolls and Annabeth had escaped to the kitchen within two hours of being there. She’d avoided alcohol for the night, and managed to dig out a can of soda from the fridge just as someone else entered the kitchen.

“There you are! Hey.” Connor’s voice comes out close to her, and she turns to face him, “Hi. I needed air, honestly.”

“Yeah, I think Travis went a bit too easy with his guest list.” He admits, and Annabeth laughs, “It’s fun, though.”

He grins, “Thanks. I, um, I forgot to tell you when I first saw you, but you look amazing.” 

There’s a small blush on his cheeks that she tells herself is from the alcohol, and before she can speak, he continues, “I know you’re not down to date, I just–yeah, I wanted to tell you.”

She laughs again, placing one hand on his arm, “You’re good–thank you. It’s sweet, actually.”

“It had to be said. I know I already attempted my shot, but you know–a compliment is a compliment.”

She gives him a smile, “Maybe I should take you up on your shot.” 

He opens his mouth to respond, but the two of them hear a small slam and it’s enough for them to jump. Her gaze snaps to the door, and she sees a mess of dark hair and hands clenched in fists and it’s all she needs to see as she tells Connor a quick good-bye.

She reaches Percy just as he steps into the empty backyard, and suddenly all the anger she thought she’d let out with Piper comes boiling back to surface, “Hey!”

He stops, turning to face her, “Can I help you?”

“You’re a dick, you know that?” She’s fuming, the words coming out with more venom than she thought she’d had. He raises an eyebrow, “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” She takes a step toward him, “I was having a great conversation and you had to ruin it.”

“I didn’t tell you to follow me out here. You can go back to him, you know.” His response is curt, and Annabeth sees the way his jaw ticks. She narrows her eyes, “You’re a fucking coward.”

“How am I a coward?”

“You had years,  _ years _ , to ask me out, Percy!” She snaps, eyes burning, “Literal fucking  _ years _ –you’ve known how I feel about you since we were 15, and yet you never–you did nothing!”

She exhales a breath, then pokes into his chest angrily, “And now that I fucking find someone to have some fun with, you have the nerve to get angry and jealous?”

“I’m not jealous.” The words leave him so easily she could have been fooled. She tilts her head to the side, “So, if I went inside and kissed him right now, you wouldn’t care?”

She sees the way his jaw clenches again, and she nods once, “Glad to know I’m a fucking  _ game _ to you, Percy. That I just poured my guts out to you only for you to stand here like a child.”

She doesn’t give him a chance to respond, instead raising her middle finger before leaving the house.

  
  
  
  


Three days. 

It takes her three days to get over the ache in her chest, to get over the way it hurts. She hadn’t even expected it to hurt, yet she woke up and it was an ache in her chest she couldn’t ignore. Piper doesn’t question it, nor does she pry, but Annabeth hears the sharpness in her tone when she talks to Percy. 

She hadn’t wanted to drive a wedge–that was never part of her plan, but she also couldn’t bury the anger. On the fourth day, she wakes up to Piper being out and she forces productivity in the form of showering and cleaning up the apartment. She’d relied on Piper far too much for the past few days, it only seemed fair.

She’s about to curl onto the couch, hair half damp and in an oversized shirt and shorts, when the doorbell rings. She wants to ignore it–almost certain she knows who it is, but forces herself up and opens the door.

“Leave.” The word leaves her as soon as she sees him, and she’s seconds away from slamming the door

in his face before Percy places his hand on the door and holds it open, “Please hear me out.”

“Why should I? I gave you your chances.” She crosses her arms over her chest, and he exhales a sigh, “I know, okay? I don’t–I just need a minute, okay?”

She lets him in, arms crossed over her chest as she stands in the living room. There’s a gap between them, but even from afar Annabeth can see the bags rimming his eyes, the way he’s clearly tired. 

He runs a hand through his hair, “I fucked up. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t–you didn’t deserve what I did to you that night.”

“Then why did you do it?” 

“I don’t–” He stops, then exhales a breath, “You’ve been out of my league since high school, you know that right? Like, every guy thought you were the prettiest in our grade and I remember thinking how you were so much more than just that. You were just overall out of my league and,  _ fuck _ , did I like you.”

He pauses once again, running a hand through his hair once again, “You know I almost asked you to prom? Both years, actually, but I kept copping out. I’m a fucking idiot, but yeah.”

“What are you even saying right now?” Annabeth finally speaks, and Percy takes a step toward her, “I shouldn’t have gotten jealous like I did, but I’ve also liked you just as long, if not longer, than you’ve liked me.”

“If you don’t want to get jealous of anyone, maybe you should act.” She says the words carefully, taking a step to close the distance between them, “You know, stake your claim and all that.”

“You’re not property.” His hands reach out and grip her hips, pulling her against him, and she feels her heart pound. She rolls her eyes, hands moving around his neck, “Are you going to kiss me, or do I need to text Connor again?”

“Fuck you.” He says the words before kissing her, giving her a small squeeze and she’s falling apart at his touch. She knows they’ve never kissed before, that this is their first, but she feels as though it’s second nature as she kisses back. He’s it for her, she thinks, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is percasbeths


End file.
